Dragon Age: Mage Chronicles
by mastergamer14
Summary: Post Grand Magic Games Arc. Fairy Tail goes on new and exciting adventures that start with the arrival of a certain group that search for a way back to their world. Also, were Fairy Tail's previous adventures separate or was someone from the shadows pulling the strings during those events? Story focuses on the DA group for first five chapters. The first ever DA2/FT story.
1. Arrival

**Hey, Mastergamer here. As before with my One Piece story, I had an idea in my head that I just had to write down. After thinking of which story to write (Dragon Age crossover with Fairy Tail or One Piece), I decided to write a Dragon Age/Fairy Tail story. This takes place after the GMG Arc in the manga. The story starts of with Hawke from DA2 and his group being transported to Fiore. For any DA fans reading, Hawke is a mage with some skills of a warrior and rouge, Hawke was able to save both his siblings, takes place after the showdown with Meredith, both Anders and Sebastian are still with the group, and Hawke is in a romance with Isabela. I hope you'll enjoy this story. For those unfamiliar with Dragon Age, you don't have to know it, but it would help looking up some info for some parts.**

**(Note: this story was in the DA category before, but I changed it in hopes of getting more reviews.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age, Fairy Tail, or their characters.**

* * *

><p><em>Dragon Age: Mage Chronicles<em>

_Prologue: A Strange New World_

Disorientation and pain

That was all Anders felt as he started to awake from his slumber. Trying to ignore the splitting headache he was experiencing, he took a moment to survey his surroundings. Scattered around him were the rest of his companions, all of them out cold. With the haze leaving his head, Anders thought about the events that lead to their current predicament.

Everything started to go downhill after the Kirkwall Chantry was destroyed by Anders' hands. Knight-Commander Meredith ordered the total genocide of all the mages in Kirkwall, despite the chantry's destruction falling solely on Anders' shoulders. If Hawke hadn't decided to help the mages against Meredith and her templars then every mage in the city would've been slain, including Anders and, probably, Bethany and Merrill. The situation also forced the hand of First Enchanter Orsino, making him perform blood magic and transforming himself into a Harvester. Orsino was unable to control his new form and Hawke, with a heavy heart, had to end his life. It then came to a final battle with Meredith herself. It was during the fight that they found out that the Knight-Commander got her hands on the lyrium idol Hawke found in the Deep Roads. The power of the idol deteriorated Meredith's mind, drowning her in paranoia and making her believe that all mages were dangerous and were to be eliminated. After crafting the idol into a sword Meredith was granted incredible power. Hawke and the others would have met their ends at her hand if not for, as Sebastian puts it, divine intervention. The idol sword was pushed to its limits and shattered into dust, basking Meredith in lyrium and petrifying her into a lyrium statue. Hawke and the others took this chance to flee from the city. The events in Kirkwall sparked rebellions all throughout Thedas; Circles of Magi throughout the land started to rebel against their templar handlers and templars seceding from the chantry to deliver full force against the mages. War was going to be inevitable.

Now fugitives of Kirkwall, Hawke and his companions fled to the wilds of the Sundermount Mountain. With templars on their trail the group kept running until they ended at the place that landed them in their current predicament. Looking for a place to take refuge in the group came across a cave. Hoping to hide until the templars gave up on searching for them, they went into the cave. They discovered something after traveling deep into the cave. They came across some sort of ruins that seemed to be almost a thousand years old. The mages of the group sensed a strong presence of magic in the ruins. That presence led them to a large, stone seal on the cavern floor. The silence that befell the group was broken as, out of nowhere, reanimated corpses suddenly surrounded them. The group wasted no time in attacking. But it was during the fight that everything changed. During the fight Hawke was, unknowingly, forced to the center of the stone seal. In an attempt to wipe out the corpses attacking him and his companions, Hawke slammed his staff on the ground and released a wave of lightning. As the corpses became burnt husks on the floor, Hawke's magic seems to have activated the seal. The strange symbols on the seal started to glow and not a moment later did the seal erupt in a bright flash of light.

Anything after that was hazy. As Anders finished his recollection the rest of the group started to awaken.

The first person Anders notice wake up was Varric. The dwarf held a hand to his head. During their escape Varric considered that if they hadn't found the lyrium idol in the first place then his brother wouldn't have stolen it from them and, in turn, wouldn't have gone mad and sold it to Meredith, throwing the Knight-Commander into her own descent to madness and try to exterminate the mages. The dwarf then jokingly commented that Meredith would have gone mad regardless, the only difference was that Meredith would've been, as the dwarf teasingly puts it, "Another crazy women with a sword and absolutely no crazy mystic powers."

The next person to wake up was Merrill. The elf was reluctant to hide on Sundermount, believing that they would've encountered her former clan. After getting the idea that the demon she made a pact with would help her in repairing the Eluvian in her possession, Merrill went to a shrine deep in the mountain that housed the demon. It was then revealed that the keeper of Merrill's clan sealed the demon within herself in an effort to protect Merrill. This resulted in the demon possessing the keeper and fighting with the group; it was defeated, at the cost of the keeper's life. The rest of the Dalish clan was livid when they found out and if not for Hawke, convincing them otherwise, would have taken their fury out on the group. Later, Merrill, ignoring Hawke's words that she was not at fault, smashed the Eluvian. It took a while for the normally happy elf to go back to normal; even then there times were she seemed subdued when she thought no one was looking.

Not far from her Fenris was waking up. It surprised Anders that the former elf slave went along with siding with the mages. Fenris made it clear that he didn't think highly of magic. Even after taking the life of his former magister master, the elf still showed disdain to magic and those who wield it. Anders chalked it up to Hawke's ability to change people that Fenris was still their ally.

Near Fenris was another elf by the name of Tallis. She came out of nowhere and surprised the group. Apparently, Tallis heard of the growing tensions in Kirkwall and knew that it would escalate soon. She helped them out of a tight spot when she came upon the group confronted by demons. With her current status as Tal'Vashoth to the Qun and the freindship she made with the group, Tallis proudly joined the group to help and stuck with them on their flight from Kirkwall.

Next to wake up was Aveline. The now former city guard captain had, undoubtedly, taken recent events hard. She knew that siding with the mages would brand her as a fugitive, but she couldn't let Meredith's rule continue. It was even more difficult fleeing from Kirkwall for her because she had to leave behind her husband. The possibility of seeing Donnic again is low, but she knew there would be consequences for doing the right thing and going against Meredith.

A groaning Sebastian was also waking up. After Anders destroyed the chantry and killed everyone inside Sebastian was beyond enraged. The normally calm and peaceful man of faith was demanding that Anders should be killed for what he did. It took a lot of persuasion from Hawke to convince the former prince to forget his anger for the moment and focus on the situation with Meredith. During their trek to Sundermount Sebastian always looked at Anders with fury in his eyes. The mage had no doubt that the moment Hawke is nowhere near them the former prince will try to kill Anders with his bare hands. Boy was he lucky that Sebastian didn't wake up first.

Isabela was waking up not far from Anders. When Isabela first came into the picture no one would have thought that the pirate would've involved herself with all that has happened. At first Isabela was only with the group to recover an artifact she was delivering. It was only when she started getting close to Hawke that she started to change. During the Qunari invasion three years ago, Isabela could've fled Kirkwall after she got her hands on the artifact, which belonged to the Qunari and was a contributing factor of the invasion, and give it to her employer to save her own life. But, after all she has been through with Hawke and the others, as well as her growing feelings for said man, Isabela came back and gave the artifact back to the Qunari, although Hawke had to kill their leader in a one-on-one fight after he demanded that Isabela be taken as their prisoner. Three years later, after encountering and killing her former employer, Isabela admitted her feelings to Hawke and was happy to hear that he felt the same. So it was no surprise that she stuck with Hawke in his decision to side with the mages.

Not far from Isabela, Carver was waking up. Anders didn't know if he should be surprised or not that the young templar decided to help his older brother. It was no secret that Carver felt like he was always in his brother's shadow and that he didn't get along with him. When Carver was left behind after Hawke left to the Deep Roads expedition, Carver joined the templars in exchange that they go nowhere near his twin sister, who happened to be a mage outside the Circle. This put the Hawke brothers at odds with each other. But when it came down to it, Carver chose to help his brother, half-because Meredith was out of control and half-because his brother will always be family to him.

Right next to Carver was his twin sister, Bethany. The youngest of the three siblings was beyond relived when her eldest brother sided with the mages. Bethany looked up to Hawke with admiration and, with both of them being mages, was close to each other. It was hard living in Kirkwall because of all of the templars, but she was kept safe, partly because of her twin's deal with the templars after he joined and partly because Hawke would kill any templar that tried to lay a hand on his little sister. Anders also figured that if it weren't for her the Hawke brothers would undoubtedly have killed each other by now, though more like Carver losing his pride every time he loses to his brother in a fight.

The last person to wake up was the unofficial leader of their group, Garrett Hawke. This man made quite a reputation for himself since arriving in Kirkwall seven years ago. From finding a fortune in the Deep Roads to repelling the Qunari invasion, Hawke's actions in Kirkwall gave him the title "Champion of Kirkwall". Hawke was known for doing the right thing and only resorted to taking a person's life if there was no other choice. Some strong words to describe Hawke would be 'Selfless', 'Fair', 'Just', and 'Incorruptible'. Not only was Hawke a good man, he was also one of the most powerful mages in Kirkwall, second only to Orsino though that is no longer the case. He had vast knowledge of magic taught to him by his father, he even picked up knowledge of blood magic during his adventures but never once used it. His character was put to the test when he was forced to choose side with the templars or the mages after Anders destroyed the chantry. It was no surprise that he decided to side with the mages, partly because Meredith was going out of control and partly because he couldn't turn his back on his own kind. As for dealing with Anders, whose actions was the spark that ignited the battle, the mage was really sure that Hawke would have killed him after what he did, not that Anders was going to stop him, but in the end Hawke decided that Anders should atone by helping him stop the fighting and Meredith. But it was clear to Anders when he looked in Hawke's eyes; Hawke no longer trusted the former grey warden mage, as was the case with everyone else, except for Merrill.

Everyone was now getting on their feet. Whatever that seal did didn't seems to have affected them, visually at least. After shaking the cobwebs from his head, Hawke spoke.

"Okay, anyone know what just happened?"

"All I know was that one minute the walking dead were attacking then the next there was this bright flash of light. I wouldn't be surprised if we're not among the living anymore." spoke Varric.

Not far from them Merrill looking at their surroundings.

"Um, I think I missed something, I thought were in a cave." wondered Merrill, catching everyone's attention.

She was right; they were no longer in the cave. The group found themselves surrounded by tall pine trees. It looks like whatever that flash of light was threw them back outside. It also looks like they were out for a while seeing as it was now daytime.

"How'd we get back outside?" asked Carver.

"I don't know but we shouldn't linger if there are any templars around, we need to get moving." suggested Aveline.

"I don't think that's necessary."

Turning around, the group found Hawke, Bethany, Anders, and Merrill standing at different points of the clearing they were in. They each had a look of deep concentration on their faces as they each studied their surroundings.

"And why shouldn't we move when there are armed soldiers hunting for us?" asked Varric.

"Because I don't think we're on Sundermount." answered Merrill as she was studying a flower she picked.

"What do you mean we're not on Sundermount, where else could we be?" inquired Fenris.

"Look at this," Merrill held up the flower she had in her hand. It had green petals and long white thorns, "I found a patch of these flowers growing a few feet from here. I know all the plant life on Sundermount and I've never seen these flowers anywhere on the mountain before." she finished before turning to her fellow mages, "It not just that, you guys feel it too, don't you?"

The other three nodded and turned to the rest of the group, seeing the confusion on their faces.

"After waking up, I felt something that is making me uneasy." Anders explained, "I'm sensing magic beside our own."

"So there are mages nearby?" inquired Fenris, his hand reaching for the sword on his back at the thought of enemy mages nearby.

"No, it's different than that," stated Bethany, "It's… hard to describe." Hawke decided to explain.

"We feel magic all around us."

This confused the non-magic members of the group. Isabela spoke the question that was on their minds.

"What do you mean you feel magic all around us?"

"It's hard to explain, but it feels as if the very earth beneath us is giving off magic." stated Anders.

"So, you're saying that there's a tear in the veil here?" asked Sebastian.

"No, nothing like that. The magic we're sensing feels as if it's part of the nature around us. This magic feels very different than the magic we use." Merrill tried to explain. It was true, the moment they became aware the mages felt a different kind of magic all around them.

"So… what does that mean?" asked a confused Carver.

"I don't know," answered Hawke before becoming serious, "But we have other things to worry about, like finding out where we are."

That got the rest of the group to remember their current situation. They're in an unknown location with strange magic flowing around them. That put them at a disadvantage; they could be stuck in the middle of nowhere with no other people anywhere or if there are people, then uncertain if they'll be friendly. Hawke then came to a decision.

"I think it'll best if we try and find a village nearby," he suggested, "We don't know where we are or what lives in this forest, so I suggest that we leave now."

This made sense to everybody. No sooner after he spoke did the group pick a direction and started walking.

* * *

><p><em>One Hour Later…<em>

After a long walk the group finally exited the forest. During their trek through the forest the group encountered some strange sights; plant life that none of them have seen before (including mushrooms that, when eaten, causes mushrooms to grow on a person's head. Hawke, Carver, Merrill, and Fenris found this out firsthand.), strange animals that amazed them (they were attacked by a huge ape-like creature that seemed to have had an interest in the women of the group. It is currently out cold in the forest, covered in bumps and bruises.), and some sights that just couldn't be explained (they had no comments when they spotted fish flying above the trees. Though they did say something after catching some of the flying fish and eating them: Yuck!).

During the walk, everyone was keeping calm about the situation. Hawke was at the head of the group with his siblings and Isabela close by. Merrill seemed to be amazed with all that they've seen if the growing bouquet of strange and colorful flowers in her hands was any indication (She was even captivated by a large purple flower, even though it came to life and tried to eat her.). Aveline and Fenris were on guard in case they were ambushed. Varric and Sebastian were trying to decide on what to do once they reached a town; the former prince suggested that, if the next town had a chantry, they try to explain their situation to a revered mother. Varric tried to point out that that would be a problem seeing as templars were always near a chantry. Anders was at the back of the group. It was no surprise to him that nobody, except for Merrill, was to keen on being around him. He only got the occasional glares from Sebastian, Fenris, and Aveline. Hawke hasn't once looked in Anders' direction, but the mage could sense a lot of raw emotion from him when he was close; he didn't know if Hawke was angry, disappointed, betrayed, or just pitied the former grey warden.

Back to the present, the group found themselves on top of a tall hill. In the distance they see a small village not far from them; it looked like they would arrive at the village in about an hour.

"Well, there's a village," spoke Hawke before turning to the others, "We have to be careful when we get there; we don't know if there are any templars there or if what happened in Kirkwall already reached their ears."

"Let's just hope we can catch a break for once," spoke Varric, "But considering all we've been through it might be unlikely."

Ignoring the comment, the group started making their way to the village.

* * *

><p><em>One Hour Later…<em>

The group arrived at the village after a long walk. The village looked to be a simple farming village; small houses and farmland filled the village, merchants selling goods they most likely bought from the farmers, and people going about their business. Another look at the village revealed that there was no chantry in site, this brought a bit of relief to the group.

"It looks like we can take a breather here." stated Isabela.

"I guess the first thing we can do is get something to eat," suggested Hawke, "I don't know about you guys, but those flying fish we ate did nothing for my appetite." that last sentence made the group turn green, remembering the unpleasant taste of the fish.

The group then started to look for a tavern. After walking for a few minutes the group came across what looked like a tavern. Before they could even reach the entrance though…

_CRASH!_

A body was sent flying through the entrance and landed in the middle of the road. The group turned their attention back to the entrance of the tavern as three people walked out.

The person on the right was a large and muscular bald man. He wore a tattered vest and pants along with boots. A large stone hammer was rested on his left shoulder.

The person on the left was tall black-haired man. He wore Chinese robes and black pants. His hands were hidden is sleeves and didn't look like he had that much muscle.

In the center was a brown-haired man of average size and height. He wore a black shirt, grey jacket, tattered pants, and black boots.

All three men were smirking at the man that was picking himself off the ground. The man had a look of terror on his faces as he stared at the three men.

"Now that wasn't nice. People shouldn't go and insult other people, especially our boss." the large man chuckled.

"Yes, especially after everything our boss has done for this town." said the robed man.

"Now now, you two," spoke the man in the middle, "I'm not mad that this man insulted me. I'm upset that he didn't apologize when I asked him to." he finished with a snide chuckle.

Not far from them, Hawke and his group watched the exchange with anxious expressions. Isabela then turned to look at Hawke and saw his face.

"Oh no, I know that look." She spoke as she sighed in exasperation, "You're going involve yourself in this, aren't you."

"Well, put it this way," started Hawke as he reached for the staff on his back, "One, if we don't do something, that man is going to get hurt. And two, we won't have a quiet drink with those three around."

Isabela just sighed again as she drew out her daggers, "You have a point. Might as well get this over with."

"I'm getting in on this as well." said Carver as he readied his shield and sword, "No sense in letting you have all the fun, brother."

The others stayed back as the three went over to the thugs.

"Well, it looks like you were right about us getting a break, Varric." stated Aveline as she rested her hand on her sword in case she needed to step in.

"At least we'll be able to take out our frustrations after all that's happened." Replied the dwarf as he and the others stood by incase they were needed.

Back with the three thugs, they were now standing before the cowering man.

"Ishi, why don't you teach this man the importance of manners." spoke the leader of the group to the large man.

"You got it, boss." Said Ishi as he took his hammer and raised it above his head. The man on the ground was terrified as it was pretty clear what the large man was about to do.

Without much effort, Ishi swung his hammer down on the scared man.

_CLANG!_

Ishi was surprised to see that something stopped his hammer. Looking at what caused it, the large man beheld a wooden staff with a red jewel on one end and a long blade on the other **(The Staff of Parthalan)**. The one who held it was a bearded man wearing an intricate outfit with armor covering his boots and right arm **(Mantle of the Champion: Mage Version)**. The man had a serious look on his face.

"I advise you to back away if you want to keep your hands." threatened Hawke. With a strong push, Hawke was able to push back Ishi away from the cowering man. The robed man was shocked to see his comrade pushed away while their leader gave a look of indifference.

Hawke stood before the three with Isabela and Carver joining him at his sides. The three thugs stared at the newcomers.

"I haven't seen your faces anywhere in this village, so you must be new," observed the leader, "So I understand why you guys doing this. So I'll give you the choice to just walk away."

"Sorry, I don't make deals with scum." responded Hawke.

The leader let out a sigh before turning to the other two, "Ishi, Striker, you take care of the other two, leave the guy with the staff for me."

"You got it boss." spoke Ishi as he turned towards Carver.

"This won't take long." spoke the robed man, now indentified as Striker, as he laid his eyes on Isabela.

The leader seemed to be studying Hawke before speaking up, "And does our good citizen have a name?"

"Hawke." answered said man.

"Huh, nice name." replied the leader, "Call me Adrian."

The air was tense as the six people prepared to fight each other. Unfortunately, Hawke and his friends are going to learn that everything has changed after finding that seal.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>And there is the prologue. I hope that you like it. I've always wondered what would happen if Dragon Age mixed with Fairy Tail. I'm also working on my other stories; I just have a lot of college work to do. Read and review. Mastergamer, out.<strong>


	2. Revelations

**Hey there, Mastergamer here. For those waiting for Dissidia to update, I'm giving poll: should I continue with making the Call to Battle stories after every character story or should I focus on Dissidia and write the Call to Battle stories afterwards? If you choose the latter, then I'll finish up Call to Battle: Bleach and focus on Dissidia. On a side note, if any of you readers out there have an account on Deviantart, then can I ask of you to draw a pic for my One Piece story, more specifically a pic of my OC's that will join the crew in my story. If you agree, then just send me the link to your account in a review and I'll be able to tell you more info. Now, enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age or Fairy Tail. I do own the OC's. **

* * *

><p><em>Dragon Age: Mage Chronicles<em>

_Chapter 1: Revelations_

Garrett Hawke was facing off against the man known as Adrian. Just from the man's stance Garrett could tell that he wasn't going to go down easy. Without missing a beat, Garrett charged at Adrian, his staff positioned for a slash. Adrian merely scoffed before quickly dodging the strike. Garrett raised his gauntlet clad hand to block a punch from his opponent. Garrett quickly let out a kick to Adrian's abdomen only for said man to leap away.

"I gotta say, you sure can keep up." spoke Adrian as he stood across from Garrett not even seeming winded, "But I can tell there's still more to you."

"Give me a challenge and I'll show you." Garrett smirked.

Despite his confident exterior, inside Garrett was filled with worry; this Adrian had a lot of strength hidden beneath the surface. It would cost the elder Hawke's life if he were to underestimate his opponent.

Not far from them, Carver Hawke was moving quickly around, avoiding the giant hammer of the mountain of muscle known as Ishi. Carver attacked with his sword after dodging a swing from the hammer. Ishi used his weapon's handle to block the young Hawke's weapon before throwing a right hook at Carver. Carver quickly brought up his shield to block the punch. He was in for a surprise when the fist made contact with the metal surface; Carver was sent flying from the force of the punch and landed twenty feet away. The young templar shook his head clear and looked to his, now sore, shield arm; his was shocked to see a gaping hole in his solid iron shield.

"Maker, what's this guy made of?" yelled the distraught templar.

"HA! Did you really think a shield could work against me!" declared Ishi as he carried his hammer on his shoulder, "Once I'm done there won't be enough of you left to fill a locket!"

Carver panted as he discarded his now useless shield. The physical strength of the brute was unreal; Carver wouldn't doubt that a punch to the head will take off his head. He'll have to rely on his speed and wit to beat this behemoth.

Not far from them sounds of metal meeting metal rang through the air. Isabela was currently attacking and blocking against the robed man called Striker. Said man was utilizing metal claws against Isabela's twin daggers. Sparks flew as each blade struck against or was blocked against the other. Isabela quickly ducked down as one of Striker's claws was almost introduced to her neck. She quickly let out a roundhouse kick to the man's legs to trip him up only for Striker to jump up. Isabela quickly rolled away to avoid the claws that had now impacted the ground where her head was just now. Now a few feet from each other, Isabela stood up to catch her breath as her opponent turned to smirk at her.

"You got moves little girl; it looks like I'll have to put in a little more effort into cutting you to ribbons." Striker proclaimed as he readied himself for another bout with Isabela.

Said pirate merely glared at her opponent as she tried to figure out a way to beat him.

_'This guy is quick; it's a lot of work just to counter his attacks. I just need to stop this guy from moving for just a moment.'_ Isabela thought, but that thought was cut short as she barely dodged a strike that was literally an inch from her face. Turing to her opponent, the pirate gave a glare to a now grinning Striker.

While the six were doing battle with each other, the rest of Garrett's group was watching with tense looks at the three opponents their friends were fighting.

"These three are far from armatures, that much is obvious." stated Varric as he tightened his grip on Bianca.

"Are you sure we shouldn't help them now?" asked Bethany, nervously watching her two brothers fight against those strong thugs.

"They're holding their own for now, we'll jump in if things get out of hand." replied Tallis. Said elf was watching the battle closely; something about Adrian and his cronies was off, but Tallis couldn't figure it out.

Back with Garrett, thrusted his staff at Adrian only for the man to drop to his stomach and sweep Garret's feet from under him. The elder Hawke landed hard on his back and rolled out of the way just as Adrian's heel met the ground where he just was. Garrett got up and glared at his opponent, who stood up and smirk at Garrett. Hawke was getting frustrated at this battle. He then came to a conclusion.

"I didn't want to use this against you, but you've left me no choice." Garrett then started to gather magic into his staff; he didn't use magic against a non-mage if he could help it, but if he could just freeze Adrian in place then he could knock him out and end this.

"Oh? So you're going to show your true potential, this should be good." Adrian mused.

Garrett just glared at the man as he finished gathering magic into his staff. Now cold to the touch, Garrett swung his staff at Adrian.

**_'Cone of Cold'_**

From the jeweled tip of his staff, Hawke sent a beam of frost at his opponent. Said man merely smiled at the incoming spell, as though it was an amusing sight for him.

"Magic, huh? You've certainly have talent Hawke." Adrian merely raised his hand towards the incoming ice spell; his smile still on his face, "But you have much to learn about the art."

Right before Adrian would've become an ice cube, the ice spell suddenly dispersed. Adrian lowered his hand and smiled at the now shocked Garrett. And he wasn't the only one.

"D-did he just dispel Hawke's spell?" exclaimed a surprised Merrill.

"He did! Does that mean that this guy's a templar?" inquired Aveline.

"No."

The others turned to Anders; the mage had a hard gaze on his face as he stared at Adrian.

"I've ran into a lot of templars before and seen how they dispel magic. But that wasn't a dispel." explained Anders.

"Then what happened to Hawke's spell?" asked Fenris.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that this Adrian is more than just a mere man." they didn't say anything, but Anders was sure that Bethany and Merrill could feel something strange from Adrian, as well as his two followers.

Back to the fight, Adrian brushed of the frost that landed on his hand before turning to a stunned Garrett.

"I'm sure that if that spell hit I would've been looking at a bad case of frostbite. You have skills Hawke, so let me show you mine," Adrian said before turning towards his two underlings, "Ishi! Striker! It's time to show these guys what we can do!"

Said goons smiled when they heard this.

"Haha! Now the fun begins." exclaimed Ishi before raising his hammer over his head.

"I guess it is time to deal with these people now." Commented Striker as he crossed his arms in front of his face.

Adrian turned to Garrett while spreading out his arms.

"Now, let me show you how real magic is performed."

The wind started to pick up as Adrian moved his hands in a circle, all the while chanting words.

"Winds from the east, west, north, and south converge and bring ruin."

Garrett was barely able to get over his shock to utter a few words.

"Y-You're a mage?"

Adrian just smirked before he thrusted his palms towards the elder Hawke.

**_"Ripper's Squall"_**

A silver magic seal appeared in front of Adrian before it released a torrent of wind that shot out and raced towards Garrett. Said mage didn't have time to react before he found his body caught in the gale. Garrett could feel his body being cut from all possible directions by the wind, each cut more painful than the one before.

With Carver and Ishi, the larger man slammed his hammer on the ground.

_**"Gaia's Pillar"**_

The moment the hammer made contact with the ground a yellow magic seal appeared on the ground before stone spikes emerged and headed towards Carver. The young Hawke barely had enough time to jump out of the way of the earth spell, though that didn't stop his left arm and leg getting deep gashes from the pillars.

With Isabela and Striker, the robed man swiped his metal claws in front of him.

**_"Venom's Claw"_**

Two small, bright purple magic seals appeared over each claw before the claws started to glow purple. Then, in the blink of an eye, Striker was now crouched down on the ground, a few feet behind Isabela. The pirate didn't even have time to turn around before blood burst from her side. Isabela fell to her knees as she stared to feel the claw marks on her side start to burn painfully. She came to the conclusion that she was poisoned when she fell face first into the ground after feeling her strength leave her body.

Back with Garrett and Adrian, the wind mage stared as the elder Hawke was bombarded with constant blades of wind. Adrian lifted his land and stopped the wind torrent. He watched in amusement as Hawke's body landed hard on the ground.

"Now that is a real spell." Adrian smugly said.

He was making his way to the groaning man on the ground when a dagger whizzed past the side of his face. Turning around, Adrian saw the others that were with Hawke glaring at him and his underlings darkly; the red haired woman with the pointed ears drew another dagger from her pouch.

"Stay away from him." threatened Tallis.

Adrian merely chuckled at this.

"Hmph, it looks like I have to get rid of more trash." The wind mage said to himself before raising his arms and releasing a spell.

**_"Ripper's Squall"_**

Form the silver seal that appeared, another torrent of wind was released, this time it was aimed at Garrett's friends. This torrent wasn't as powerful as the one before, but it had just enough kick to knock everyone of their feet and hit the ground hard. It also had enough power make sure they didn't get up.

Adrian smirked at the now groaning people on the ground before turning to his goons.

"Ishi! Striker! They've learned their lessons, let's head back now, I in the mood for a nap right about now." And with that, he turned and started to walk away.

"Ha, right boss." said Ishi. The large man followed his boss, leaving a downed Carver to hold his bleeding arm on the ground.

"I was getting a little bored with this." Striker then move to follow his comrades. He didn't even spare a glance to the now unconscious pirate captain on the ground.

As the three were leaving they didn't notice, or most likely cared, that Bethany was still on her feet, stunned at what transpired. When Adrian and his lackeys revealed that they were mages, Bethany was stunned at the power behind their spells. It was because of this that she didn't attack with the others and thus was the only one still standing and unharmed. She was snapped out of her stunned daze when she heard her elder brother moan in pain. She knelt down beside him and almost flinched at the cuts that covered his body. She looked around the street to see her friends were in similar states; her twin on the ground with his left limbs bleeding, Isabela out cold from a poison, and the others on the ground in pain from that strong wind spell. Bethany quickly got to healing her brother's injuries. As she healed her brother's cuts one thought rose to her mind.

_'Where ever we are, we are out of our league.'_

* * *

><p>A few miles away from the village, five people were traveling on a dirt road. Out in front of the group was a pink-haired teen wearing a white, scaled scarff, who looked to be bored out of his mind. On top of the back pack he was wearing there seemed to be a slumbering blue cat with a small green pack tied around its neck. Behind the pink-haired teen was another male about the same age with black hair. This guy was keeping his eyes on the road and thus didn't notice the longing stares he was receiving from behind. The one who was sending the boy the loving looks was a girl with long and wavy blue hair who seemed to have all her attention on the black-haired teen in front of her. The last person of the group was a girl with short silver hair walking at the back. She had a shy look on her face and had her gaze on the ground. All four teens and feline had a wing like mark on their bodies.<p>

"Are we there yet, I'm starting to get hungry!" exclaimed the pink-haired boy.

"Quit complaining. We still have a ways to go before we get to the guild, so just keep your big mouth shut, Flamebrain" berated the black-haired teen.

The other boy would've argued back at the other, but his hunger caused him to just let it go and keep walking.

"Um, the map said that there is a town up ahead. We can rest there for a while." spoke the silver-haired girl quietly. This comment seems to have given the pink-haired teen.

"All right! Let's go and get some food!" was what he said before he speed of down the road.

"Wait up you idiot!" yelled the black-haired teen as he ran after the other male.

The blue-haired girl ran after the black-haired boy with hearts in her eyes. The silver-haired girl sputtered in surprise before running after the group, frantically calling for the others to wait up.

* * *

><p>Garrett wearily opened his eyes to a wooden ceiling. Sitting up in the bed he was on was a challenge as his body protested with dull pain coming from the now bandaged wounds on his body. Looking around the room he was in he saw his sister, Isabela, and Anders sleeping in chairs near his bed, the latter two had bandages on them, though not as many as Garrett had.<p>

As Garrett looked at the three people sleeping in the room his mind went back to what happened before.

Adrian and his underlings were mages, powerful ones at that. They didn't even look like mages or channeled their magic through staves. They also openly threatened a civilian in broad daylight. If this town had a chantry, one would think that a templar or two would've came to try to put down the three mages. And the spells they used were unknown to him and completely different to the magic he uses and seen in his life. Adrian barely broke a sweat dealing with him and Garrett's pride was in shambles. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard his sister waking up from her sleep. Bethany instantly waking up when she saw her brother sitting up in bed.

"Garrett, you're awake!" she cried before enveloping the older Hawke in a hug. She quickly let go when Garrett let out a gasp of pain.

"I'm sorry!"

"That's all right, I've grown used to physical pain by now." replied Garrett, "Where are we?"

"We're in the town's inn. The man that we helped happened to own this place." answered Bethany, "He's alright by the way, he helped me take you and the others here to tend to your injuries."

Hearing those words dampened Garrett's spirit a bit. He looked down at his bandaged body and could only remember being soundly beaten by Adrian. Bethany noticed his expression and decided to take his mind off things.

"The others are downstairs eating the meal the innkeeper offered us, we should go down and tell the others you're alright."

Her brother merely nodded at the idea. A few minutes later, after getting dressed and waking up Anders and Isabela, the four of them made their way down to the inn's lobby. They saw the rest of the group sitting at a table, already finished their meals while leaving some for the four that just arrived. The group looked up and saw Garrett and the others stopping at their table.

"Hawke, you're awake!" announced a relieved Merrill.

Garrett took a quick look over his friends; Varric, Aveline, Fenris, Tallis, Sebastian, and Merrill had some bandages covering parts of their bodies while Carver had the most bandages wrapped heavily around his left forearm and leg. Guilt ran through his body as he and the other three sat down, "Are all of you alright?"

"Just a few scratches that'll itch for a while, but nothing to worry about, although junior won't be doing any heavy lifting for a while." replied Varric.

"Just this once I'll admit that we were outmatched this time." said Carver, broken pride obvious in his voice.

"Those three… I didn't think they'd be mages, they didn't look like any mages I've seen, especially that mountain of muscle." replied Tallis.

"And the magic they used, I've never seen any magic like it, not even during my time in the grey wardens." proclaimed a solemn Anders. Hearing this from a former grey warden just dampened their spirits more.

A voice then called out to them.

"Oh, I see you're all here."

Turning around, the group saw the innkeeper, looking at them with a grateful expression.

"Oh it's you. Thank you for letting us stay here to rest." Bethany politely replied.

"Oh, it's the least I can do; if you people didn't show up Adrian and his goons would have made more damage to the town." he stated.

"It doesn't feel like we helped at all." stated a depressed Merrill.

"Well, Adrian is a strong mage, you're lucky he decided to go back to his hideout." The Innkeeper joked, but he flinched when he saw the group slump in depression. Then a question was asked that was on the group's mind.

"What I don't get is that why is mage like Adrian allowed to push around the people of this town." asked Sebastian.

"Well, our town is pretty secluded and off the beaten path, so I wouldn't be surprised if the people of this town are the only ones that know that Adrian is here." replied the old man, "That, and Adrian is very powerful and a bit scary. I mean he did used to be a part of Sabertooth after all."

That last part got the groups attention.

"Sabertooth, what's that?" asked Tallis.

The Innkeeper looked at them as if he saw darkspawn chewing on their heads.

"You people don't know what Sabertooth is?" he asked.

"Well, we're, apparently, from far away and don't have much knowledge of this land." answered Aveline, remembering how they were dropped in an unknown forest with no idea where they are.

"Huh, this is the first time I've heard of travelers accidentally wandering into another country," joked the Innkeeper, "Very well, I'll try to explain how things are done in Fiore."

They were definitely not in Thedas considering that there was no country named Fiore in Thedas.

"The town you're in is called Loki's Den; a small village residing in the kingdom of Fiore. As for what Sabertooth is, it is, or was, Fiore's strongest mage guild."

"Mage guild, I've never heard of that?" replied Bethany.

"Really? From your brother's fight with Adrian and Your healing I would have thought you two were mages; how do you not know what a mage guild is."

The group was even interested in what the man had to say now. Deciding to keep quiet about how they got here, Garrett decided to bluff a bit.

"Like we said, we're from very far away and we don't have these mage guilds from where we're from."

"Huh, I guess that makes sense." replied the Innkeeper, none the wiser to the group's actual arrival in town, "Well, a mage guild is simply a gathering of mages who are paid to perform tasks and quests for the people of Fiore."

"Tasks and quests?" asked Carver.

"Yes, they can range from looking for a person's lost possession to escorting a person of importance to even driving off bandits that are terrorizing a town. There are many guilds that take on many jobs that require their magical talents to accomplish."

From what they gather, in this country mages come together and form task guilds and do odd jobs for money. This was not at all what mages do in Thedas; mages just stay locked up in Circles of magi, cut off from the outside world.

"This place just let mages run around on their own; shouldn't there be templars watching them, making sure they stay in line." said Fenris, all he could gather from what was said was that mages were let loose without anyone keeping them on a short leash, unbound mages was just asking for trouble in the elf's mind.

"I don't know what a templar is, but all the mage guilds are approved, organized, and watched over by the magic council." answered the Innkeeper.

"Magic council?" hearing this peaked Anders' interest.

"The magic council enforces rules over the guilds to uphold lawful employment of Mages and other forms of employment while making sure they do not cause trouble. If any problem arises that is connected to magic in any way, then that problem falls under council jurisdiction."

"So, basically, anything relating to magic is the sole business of the magic council?" asked Bethany.

"Yes. If it were a simple incursion of bandits, then nothing more than a request sent to a guild would suffice. But, if a dark guild were involved, then the council will take action."

"Dark guild?" even Varric knew that those words meant trouble.

"A dark guild is basically a rouge mage guild that is treated as a criminal organization by the council. Dark guilds take on illegal tasks, such as assassination, smuggling, and espionage. Because of that they are no longer recognized as legal guilds by the council and thus are treated as criminals."

This piece of information didn't bode well for the group. Hearing that there are mages that act no better than hired mercenaries made them weary of what they would run into in this new land that they found themselves in. Garrett asked the Innkeeper on last question.

"You said that Adrian used a part of this Sabertooth guild, what do you mean by that?"

"Adrian was once a part of the Sabertooth guild. It was only two years ago that the council found out that Adrian was taking on illegal assassination jobs, so he was branded a dark mage and a criminal and kicked out of Sabertooth. He evaded the council's forces and, after gathering a group of dark mages, ended up here and took over the town." The last part was spoken with sadness clear in the old man's voice, "Adrian takes almost all the food we grow and the medicine we make and he imposes high taxes that are leaving the townspeople without anything to their name."

"That's terrible. Why don't you people get help." asked Aveline, now even more disgusted at Adrian than before.

"Like I said, Loki's Den is an isolated village and Adrian makes sure that none of us tell of what's going on and that any traveler passing by is none the wiser to this town's plight." It seemed like the more he talked the more depressed the Innkeeper became.

The group was sympathetic to the man's sorrow; to have your home taken over by a despicable man and not being able to call for help is not something one can take lightly.

Garrett was going over all that was said; they were apparently in another country where they met a man that had this village by its throat. The people here were suffering at Adrian's hand. Not only that, Adrian wiped the floor with him and his friends without even a first thought. Adrian needed to go down. Garrett stood up a got the attention of the others.

"You said that anything magic related is a mage's business, right?" he asked.

"T-that's putting it simply." answered the Innkeeper.

"Well, Adrian's a mage and so am I," Garrett looked up and everyone could see the resolved look that appeared on his face, "With that reasoning, Adrian is gonna fall by my hand."

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>And there is the second chapter in the Arrival Arc. Now Hawke that and his friends know how things work in Fiore, they're now going to get a second shot at Adrian. I hope you guys liked it. You guys should recognize four of the five people who made their first appearance in this chapter (You know who the second girl was as she made her debut in the current arc of Fairy Tail). On a side note, I have two story ideas that I want ot run by you guys. Tell me what you think.<strong>

Story Idea 1: Aizen makes a deal with an unknown ally for control over an army. His part of the deal has him going 200 years into the future to acquire objects of power. The only ones that can stop him are great heroes from different worlds and times. If these heroes can't save the galaxy, then they'll damn sure avenge it.

Cast:

Loki: Aizen

The Avengers: Commander Shepard, Garrett Hawke, James Heller, Ichigo Kurosaki, Naruto Uzumaki, Monkey D. Luffy, Natsu Dragneel, Tsunayoshi Sawada, Korra

Massive crossover: ME/DAII/Prototype/Bleach/Naruto/OP/FT/KHR/A:LOK

Story Idea 2: Commander Shepard has saved the galaxy from the reapers. But, a dangerous group gets a hold of an ancient power. To fight these people Shepard and his crew have to fight fire with fire.

Hint:

Shepard: Sky

Garrus: Storm

Ashley: Rain

Tali: Lightning

Vega: Sun

Liara: Mist

Javik: Cloud

**Tell me what you think of these ideas and be on the lookout for my new story "The Seven Flames of the Night Sky". Read and review. Mastergamer out.**


	3. The Fire Phantom

**Hey there, Mastergamer here. Once again, I ask a favor to those that have a deviantart account: a pic for my One Piece story, more specifically a pic of my OC's that will join the crew in my story. If you agree, then just send me the link to your account in a review and I'll be able to tell you more info. Now, sit back and enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age, Fairy Tail, or any of their characters. I do own the OC's that appear in the story.**

* * *

><p><em>Dragon Age: Mage Chronicles<em>

_Chapter 2: The Fire Phantom_

Garrett stood up and got the attention of the others.

"You said that anything magic related is a mage's business, right?" he asked.

"T-that's putting it simply." answered the Innkeeper.

"Well, Adrian's a mage and so am I," Garrett looked up and everyone could see the resolved look that appeared on his face, "With that reasoning, Adrian is gonna fall by my hand."

"Brother, you sure you want to do this?" asked a concerned Bethany, "You've seen what Adrian can do."

"I know, but I don't see any help coming to this town besides us anytime soon." Garrett stated, "Besides, I'm sure we're all looking to pay the snake back."

The rest of the group didn't argue with this; even if they were to leave now, they'd still be nursing their wounded pride, courtesy of Adrian. Carver then stood up, despite the dull ache in his leg.

"I'm going and I'm gonna topple that walking mountain." the young Hawke stated with conviction.

"Fine, let's play the good citizens again; this will probably make a good story." Varric announced as he stood up and heaved Bianca on his shoulder. The rest of the group followed his lead and got to their feet.

Without any more words, Garrett turned and made for the inn's exit, the rest of the group following. The innkeeper only stood there as he watched the group of travelers exit his establishment; he can only pray that these people make it out alive and in one piece.

He made it back to the front desk when the entrance opened. Turning around, he saw that Bethany has come back; for some reason she looked embarrassed.

"Um… where is Adrian's hideout?" the youngest Hawke asked sheepishly.

The innkeeper face-faulted at this; the group was so focused on fighting Adrian that they forgot to ask where he was hiding. The innkeeper could only groan and bring a hand to his head.

_'If these guys are our only hope, then we're doomed.'_

_One Hour Later…_

The innkeeper found himself back in the tavern, waiting for his meal to come to his table. Hoping to get the thought of what the group of strangers will most likely face at Adrian's castle, the old man closed his inn for the day and went to the tavern. Just as his food was brought to his table, the recently fixed doors to the tavern were kicked open and a loud voiced yelled out.

"FINALLY! NOW WE CAN GET SOMETHING TO EAT!"

"Aye!"

"Shut up, flambrain, you're scaring the people here!"

The innkeeper turned his attention to the group that was now the center of attention in the tavern; the group was made up of four teenagers, two boys and two girls, and a blue cat. But what caught the old man's attention was what was on the right shoulder of the boy up front.

A guild mark.

These people were guild mages.

* * *

><p>Outside the town on an overlooking hill was what appeared to be an old castle. It was here that Adrian and his ilk had made their home.<p>

Deep inside of the castle in the lower levels laid the dungeons. Two of Adrian's men were standing in front of one of the cells, passing the time by conversing with each other.

"Seriously?! Someone actually challenged Adrian?!" asked the first guard.

"Yeah, though the fight didn't last long; the guy was a newcomer, so he didn't know who he was dealing with." the second guard said with amusement.

"Yeah, Adrian wouldn't have been a part of Sabertooth if he wasn't strong. Did you hear what happened to them." Guard #1 asked.

"Sabertooth lost the Grand Magic Games and lost their title of number one guild in Fiore; I even heard that the guild master kicked the bucket. They probably wouldn't have been embarrassed like that if they didn't kick out Adrian." Guard #2 laughed.

"It just goes to show how strong Adrian is; if he were there, he would've demolished the completion, just like he did with this little mouse." Guard #1 said, pointing a thumb at the cell they were standing in front of.

Inside the cell was a person that was on their knees with the arms chained to the wall; it looked like this person just got out of a fight with a mountain and lost. It was unclear if this person was still conscious or not. The two guards laughed at the pathetic sight in the cell

"This mouse sure pushed Adrian to the edge, but still got a beating from the boss." Two guards laughed at the memory of the humiliating loss their prisoner suffered at the hands of their boss.

If these two knew what was about to happen, then they wouldn't be laughing right now

* * *

><p><em>One Hour Ago… (Before the mages' arrival)<em>

Garrett and his group were walking up the path that would lead them to Adrian's castle. The group was going over how they were going to handle Adrian and his mages.

"So, we're about to go up against a castle full of mages that have very powerful magic that we've never seen before, any ideas?" Garrett inquired.

"I feel that we should stick with the 'Burst in and beat down anything that attacks us' plan, it's never failed us before." Varric amusingly suggested.

"It never failed in getting us injured, that's for sure." replied Isabela.

"Still, we can't underestimate Adrian or his mages; they use magic that is unknown to us, we'll be fighting mages that have very different tactics than we're used to; we can't afford to be overwhelmed." Garrett warned.

"Something tells me that Carver's templar techniques won't work on these mages." stated Merrill.

"I agree; we don't know if the templar arts will have any effect on this magic. Carver may have to rely on his sword." Anders proclaimed.

"Even if my skills won't work on these mages, we'll still show them that we won't go down easily," Carver stated with conviction and a bit of arrogance, "This time, we'll be prepared for anything that might happen."

_Bam!_

Carver was now face down on the ground, a bump on his head. Something struck the young Hawke out of nowhere. While Bethany and Merrill were tending to the dazed Carver, the others laid eyes on the object that hit Carver.

It was a crow; while a crow falling and striking a person in the head was strange, this was stranger. The crow had what appeared to be a small purple pack on its back and what appeared to be a purple tie. From the way its left wing was angled, it appeared that it was broken.

"From the look of the pack it's carrying, it looks like it's some sort messenger crow." Garrett observed. Kneeling down to the injured bird, Garrett went to heal the bird; right before he could touch the crow, the bird opened its eyes and…

"Ka-Kaw!"

"AHH! Get him off me!"

The group was treated to the sight of their fearless leader being pecked by an irate crow. Despite this, some of them were stifling some laughs, Carver was outright laughing at his brother. After a few more moments of pecking, the crow got off of Garrett and glared at him.

"If you think I'll let you take me back to that castle, then you got another thing coming, Ka-Kaw!"

…

…

…

"Did that crow just talk?"

"I think it did."

The group just stared at the glaring crow in front of them; a talking animal was almost always a demon in disguise, if what Anders said about the Heroes of Fereldan journeys were true. They half expected the crow to turn into an abomination when Bethany remembered the crow's words.

"Castle? Do you mean the one outside of town?" she asked.

The crow looked at her with suspicion and caution; she didn't look all that threatening and he didn't recognize her or the rest of the group.

"Yeah, there's only one castle near here, what's it to ya-Kaw?!" answered the crow.

"Then does that mean you know a man named Adrian?" asked Bethany.

"Ka-Kaw! You mean that no-good cheating jerk? That guy has caused me nothing but trouble! I've just escaped from his clutches and was planning on regaining my strength and storming the castle, Ka-Kaw!" anger was now in the little aviary's voice as he spoke of the dark mage as if he was speaking of insects.

"So, you know all about him and what he's capable of?" asked Garrett.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" realization came to the bird after he said this, "You plan on fighting him, aren't you-Ka?!"

"Yes we are, and if you were in his castle, then you can help us get in and get to Adrian." answered Aveline, though part of her was wondering why she just asked a crow for help.

The crow observed the group closely, going to each one of them and looking them over. After returning to the front of the group, the crow had a moment of thought before speaking up.

"Hm, from what I can get from you people, I can honestly say that you have a lot of skills under your belt-Ka."

The group wasn't sure how to take being complimented by a bird, it was kind of awkward.

"I can also truthfully say that you'll all get the stuffing kicked out of you by Adrian's men five seconds passed the front door-Ka!"

And awkward turned into irritation.

"Alright, bird, what are you proposing?" Fenris asked in irritation, not being the ideal person to take criticism, especially from a bird.

The crow put his unbroken wing up to the underside of his beak, mimicking a person raising their fist to their chin in thought. A moment passed before he spoke again.

"Ka! The only way I can think to take down Adrian is to sneak in to the castle and free my master, then we can overpower the slimeball all at once, Ka-Kaw!" the little crow spoke with what sounded like renewed vigor in his voice.

"Your master? Who's your master?" Tallis inquired.

"My master is the strongest mage I know; the only reason Adrian beat my master was because he fought dirty-Ka!" it seemed that the crow acted as if he ate rotten food whenever Adrian's name passed through his beak, "We were both imprisoned afterwards for a few days, but I was able to escape just a short while ago to get help-Ka!"

"Why were you and your master imprisoned?" asked Sebastian.

"Ka! One of Adrian's goons thought my master was an easy opponent to beat; to put it simply, the goon didn't recognize his own face afterwards. Adrian, apparently, thought a underling's defeat reflected poorly on him and so he challenged my master; halfway through the battle Adrian casted a dangerous magic that would've destroyed the village they were in and everyone in it. The moment my master hesitated, Adrian stuck from the back, that was about a week ago and me and my master have been imprisoned since, Ka-Kaw!"

The group's opinion on Adrian worsened with that info; to endanger an entire village just to win a battle, only to strike when the opponents back is turned; those were the actions of scum. Their resolve to defeat Adrian grew stronger. Garrett turned to the crow with a stern expression.

"So we'll be able to beat Adrian and his men if we help you free your master?" he asked.

"Ka! That's right, and the secret passage I took isn't that far from here; the castle has been here long before Adrian, so there are secrets that he doesn't know about-Ka!" the crow pointed his good wing in the direction he flew from, "That doesn't mean we can't be careful, Adrian is no idiot, it won't be long before he realizes that someone has snuck into the castle, Ka-Kaw!"

"Well, we should get going then, I think your master has grown tired of living in a cell." Garrett turned to the rest of the group, "Ready?"

His friends nodded, ready for anything Adrian would throw at them. Bethany walked over to the crow and picked him up in her arms. Left hand glowing in green healing magic, she started to mend the bird's broken wing. While not at Anders' level, Bethany would be able to heal the crow with no problem.

"There, your wing should be good now, though you shouldn't exert it too much for a while." the youngest of the group spoke as a thought entered her mind, "Say, you never told us who you are."

The crow flapped his healed wing a few times before answering.

"My name is Kara, faithful companion to the great master Agni, Ka-Kaw!" you could practically feel pride burst out from the little bird's beak.

"Well then, let's go help your master." the youngest Hawke then allowed Kara to point the way to the path he came from.

With a new plan in mind, the group made their way to the castle and to Adrian.

* * *

><p><em>Adrian's Castle…Dungeons<em>

Agni was almost deaf to the world; a week of imprisonment finally started to set in. Add the fact that Agni participated in a battle and was denied medical treatment before imprisonment had the prisoner very weak. Agni wasn't at the point where it seemed that the walls would start closing in, but the silent dungeon made Agni's hearing a bit sensitive; water dripping from cracks in the ceiling and hitting the floor, drop by drop, was starting to get on Agni's nerves.

"So, when's the gang's next venture into town?"

Oh joy, the guards were back from their potty break.

"The day after tomorrow, I wonder if any of the girls in town be happy to see us, hehe."

"They'll be happy to see me, you on the other hand will have them running for the hills."

Agni groaned at the guards' joyful banter; fun for them is hell for the villagers. If only the guards would be stupid enough to come in and insult Agni face-to-face, the chance of knocking them out and escaping the dungeon would be within reach.

_Crash_

"What the hell?!"

The sounds of what sounded like a fight reached Agni's ears. Looking up, Agni could only look at the iron door to the cell as the sounds of fighting ended quickly. The sounds of a key being used on a lock could be heard before being replaced with a click. The cell door opened up and the first thing to walk through was…

"Master Agni, Ka-Kaw!"

"Kara?!"

The talking crow walked into the cell with tears running down his eyes; the little bird made a beeline to his master and hugged Agni's leg with all his might. Garrett, Anders, Tallis, and Fenris walked in after Kara. They laid eyes on the person they came to rescue; truthfully, they were surprised.

Chained to the wall on their knees was a woman who looked no older than twenty. The girl had bright orange hair with red streaks that ended just under her shoulders. She wore a red form fitting shirt that ended before her midriff, a brown vest, and brown forearm bands. On her lower body was form fitting black pants and brown boots. The state of her clothes was proof that she was in a big fight and lost; Garrett would've thought she'd keel over right there if it wasn't for the strength in her green eyes, which were directed to the sobbing bird attached to her leg.

"Kara, what are you doing here, you couldn't have found help already." the bound woman stated,

The bird stopped crying and removed himself from his master's leg.

"I was lucky when I ran into some people that were already on their way to fight Adrian; I was able to get their help in breaking you out and giving Adrian the beat he deserves, Ka-Kaw!" Kara then turned to the four that entered the cell with him, "Alright, break these chains and heal her, then sooner she's better then sooner we can beat the slimeball, Ka-Kaw!"

Tallis walked up to the chained women and got to work on unlocking the shackles on her wrists. Barely a second and the woman was free; Kara turned to the others and raised his wing towards his master.

"Unworthy peasants _(insert annoyed looks)_, I present to you the strongest mage you'll ever meet in your small pathetic lives _(and insert thoughts of cooked crow)_: the burning specter, Sarah Agni, Ka-Kaw!"

Said woman stood up and looked at the ones who apparently came to save her.

"I guess I should be thanking you for freeing me." Sarah spoke.

"We'll have time for that later, come on." Replied Garrett as he gestured to leave the cell.

Once outside, Sarah saw that there were more people waiting, with the two guards out cold on the floor. Without waiting to be told, Anders and Bethany went over to Sarah and started to heal any injuries she had.

"Healing magic, that pretty rare." she said as the two mages moved there glowing green hands over her; she could feel the broken bones she had finally being tended two. A moment later, the two were done and Sarah no longer felt any pain, dull or strong, in her body.

"Your physical wounds have been healed, but that doesn't change the fact that you've been imprisoned for a week with unattended wounds; you'll still be weak and exhausted for a while." Anders informed Sarah. Said girl had a defiant look on her face as she shook her head.

"I feel fine, I already feel like I can kick Adrian's ass easil—whoa!" the girl started before she felt lightheaded; Aveline quickly ran to her side and caught her before she fell down.

"You're still weak, we're going to take you back to the village to rest, afterwards we'll come back and fight Adrian." spoke the former guard captain; her fellow redhead would've argued if she didn't feel so exhausted.

"Come on, let's get going." Garrett then made his way towards the secret passage they used, the others following. They were almost there before—

_"I don't think so."_

A large magic seal appeared under their feet, shining so bright that they covered their eyes. They then felt as if something grabbed onto their bodies and pulled. Losing their balance for a moment, the group opened their eyes when the light died down. Looking around, the group, minus Sarah and Kara, had déjà vu.

They were no longer in the dungeons, but in the castle foyer. And surrounding them was what appeared to be fifty or more thugs surrounding them, smirking as if the group just did something funny and stupid. The thugs in front of them parted to reveal Adrian, Striker, and Ishi. Adrian had that look that said 'I already knew you were here and laid a trap for you'.

"Well, it seems that you guys didn't learn your lesson from before." the ex-Sabertooth mage spoke with arrogance. Garrett just glared at him.

"Let me guess, you heard about who I am and what I've done and are here to put me down like the lowlife criminal I am, correct?" just staring at the wind mage's confident face made the group sick to their stomach.

"That was the case at first, but now we want to be you just to wipe that smirk off your face." Varric replied, Bianca readied to be fired. Adrian merely chuckled at the dwarf's words before raising his hand.

"I'd take care of you myself, but I'm tired, so…" he then turned to his surrounding men, "Fry 'em."

Almost all the thugs surrounding them at the front raised their hands as red magic seals appeared in front of them, fires starting to spark from them.

Garrett and the others knew that they were in trouble now; any defensive magic the mages of the group won't protect them from raging fire spells from every direction. So caught up in their thoughts on how to save themselves, they didn't see the smirk that appeared on Sarah's face. Freeing herself from Aveline's grip, Sarah made her way to the front of the group. Adrian finally saw who it was Aveline was keeping steady; his eyes widened at Sarah's appearance before turning towards his firing men.

"NO! DON"T FIRE!"

Too late

His men launched their fire spells at the group, resulting in a raging inferno that lit up the foyer. Adrian's men rejoiced in the intruders' apparent death, but Adrian and his two generals knew better. The grunts' self-pat to the back was interrupted when they saw the inferno they surrounded start to move differently; the fire seemed to be getting smaller and smaller by the second. They were in for a shock when they saw what was going on when the fire got smaller.

Garrett and his friends were surprised when they found themselves untouched by the fire. They turned their attention towards the thing that saved them. To say that they were shocked was an understatement; Sarah was still in front of them… and the fire was actually being sucked into her mouth and sounds one would hear when someone was eating could be heard: Sarah was eating the fire!

The last of the fire was eaten by the redhead. Sarah just smirked and wiped her mouth.

"Thanks for the meal, now I feel like I can take on all of you." she announced with a feral grin on her face.

"D-did she just eat the fire?!" asked a shocked Merrill.

"Seeing a dragon breathe fire is one thing, but seeing a person eat fire…" Anders couldn't finish his sentence; not even in all his time as a Grey Warden has he seen anything incredible as this.

"Hehe, you guys are right to be amazed; what you just saw was one of the abilities Master Agni has due to special magic she uses, Ka-Kaw!" Kara spoke with pride as he had his wings crossed as he stood on Fenris' shoulder.

Before the group could say anything, Sarah took one deep breath, her abdomen puffing out as it filled with air. A red and purple magic seal appeared in front of her.

**_"HIGEN NO NAGEKI!"_** **(Fire Phantom's Wail)**

From Sarah's mouth came a torrent of fire, with streaks of purple, which headed towards the goons in front of her. They didn't move fast enough and ended on the floor, groaning in pain and covered in burns. Garrett and the others were surprised at the strong spell they've just seen Sarah perform. Kara let out a laugh as he saw the group's stunned looks.

"Like I said, standing before you is the strongest mage you'll ever see: Sarah Agni, the Fire Phantom Slayer, Ka-Kaw!"

"Fire Phantom Slayer?" awe filled Bethany's voice.

"Yep, Sarah was raised by a fire phantom called Ferno as a kid; Ferno taught her Phantom Slayer Magic, specifically, Fire Phantom Slayer Magic. This magic transforms the physiology of her body into that of an elemental phantom. She can attack with fire, eat fire to replenish her energy, she can even turn her body into fire. This is a very powerful magic labeled as Lost Magic-Ka!"

The group could only marvel at such a magic; being able to become a ghost made of fire was mindboggling. Their attention was drawn towards the remaining goons when they saw them get angry and prepared to use more spells, most even brought out weapons. Adrian walked out of the crowd with an annoyed expression, Striker and Ishi at his sides.

"It would seem that I'll have to get my hands dirty for this; once we're done, I'll show your corpses to the rest of Loki's Den and show them why it's foolish to go against me." he then turned to his men, "Break them."

Without being told twice, the rouge mages charged at the group. Garrett and the others charged in as well, weapons and magic already flying.

Varric and Sebastian were using their marksmanship and arrows to take out the mages; whether arrows to their feet to stop their movement or arrows to their hands to disable them, the two archers didn't miss a beat as they took down more thugs before they even got close and dodged out of the way from projectile magic.

Bethany and Merrill were using every spell they knew to stop the enemy mages. An ice spell here to stop their movement, a fire spell there to chase them away, and, when they were surrounded, a combined lightning spell to stun them. These mages may use different magic, but that didn't sway the two young mages as they continued to fight.

Aveline and Tallis were a combined force of strength and swiftness. Aveline blocked sword strikes from the mages with her shield before retaliating with her own broadsword. Tallis weaved through numerous thugs, leaving them thinking that she disappeared before attacking from behind, as well as a throwing knife to a mage's hand or knee before they got close. The elf punched out a goon that tried to get Aveline from behind, while said redhead smashed her shield against one who tried to jump Tallis. Nodding to each other, the two women went back to fighting.

Anders and Fenris were a moving maelstrom of power. Anders spells quickly took out large numbers of thugs while Fenris didn't even use his sword as his fists were strong enough to knock the enemy magi out cold; Fenris even tried a new technique that involved phasing his hand into one of the goon's head and squeeze a part of their brain to cause them to pass out instantly. The lyrium enhanced elf and spirit possessed mage's strength was to the point where some thugs started to run away from the two powerhouses.

Even Kara was taking part in the fighting. He was currently biting the ear of one Adrian's men; said man flailed around, screaming for someone to pry the crazy bird of his head. One of his comrades came to help; lifting his wooden club, the thug swung his blunt weapon at the crow. Kara moved out of the way, causing the thug to knock his comrade out cold. Kara quickly retaliated by attacking the still standing thug with pecks to the head. It was a comic sight to see a man run away from a small crow.

Isabela looked as if she was dancing through the crowd of rogue mages. Lighting quick strikes from her daggers had her opponents on the ground nursing their wounds or out cold from blood loss. She weaved through the goons as if they weren't there. Just as she dealt with a thug that tried to use an earth spell, the pirate's instincts told her to jump out of the way; she was lucky she did, as Striker had one of his claws embedded in the ground were Isabela once stood. The pirate glared as Striker effortlessly removed his claw from the ground and turned to the pirate. Isabela would be lying to herself if she said she didn't want payback from the poison mage. The two readied their respective weapons before charging at one another.

Carver batted thugs left and right; say what you want about his social skills, when in battle, he's a force to be reckoned with. Before any of them got near, Carver tried to use cleanse on the mages; it would seem that templar techniques had no effect on this new magic, so Carver was forced to use his sword. His training in combating mages at least helped him with dodging any spell that came his way before striking the caster. Just as he was about to take out the goon in front of him, said thug was knocked away by something else; that something else was Ishi's hammer as it knocked the lowlife underling to get at the young templar. Carver glared at the larger mage; his loss at this brute's hand was still fresh in his mind. Ishi merely grinned at the thought of beating the young Hawke again. Carver charged at the brute and swung his sword; the blade met with Ishi's hammer.

Garrett and Sarah ignored the fighting around them as they focused their attention on a completely calm Adrian standing in front of him. The two each had a score to settle with the wind mage, so it would seem that the two will have to work together.

"So, any magic preference?" Sarah asked Garrett.

"Not really; I like to diverse, but I mostly use hard hitting spells." answered the elder Hawke as he held his staff.

"Good, because nothing short of an avalanche is going to give this guy a nosebleed." the phantom slayer stated as she ignited her fists in fire.

"Then let's not keep him waiting." spoke Garrett before swinging his staff and releasing a fireball from its jeweled tip.

Adrian merely raised a hand and released a small gust of wind to disperse the fireball. When the embers died out, Sarah was already in Adrian's face. Flaming fist pulled back, Sarah swung at Adrian.

**_"Higen no Shinken"_ (Fire Phantom's Dead Fist)**

Adrian leapt back to avoid the red and purple fire punch. He landed a few feet away only to leap away again to dodge a fist-shaped rock aimed for his head. Garrett quickly rushed after Adrian after his Stonefist missed its target. Garrett swung the blade end of his staff at Adrian, only for the mage to block with a wind-covered arm. Garrett pressed his staff against Adrian when he saw Sarah performing another spell. Jumping away, Garrett saw Adrian turn his attention towards the fire mage. Sarah moved her flaming arms in a circular motion while chanting her spell.

_"Souls of the righteous rise to heaven, souls of the damned fall to hell…"_

Sarah slammed her hands on the ground as a magic seal appeared under her.

**_"Higen no Sogi"_ (Fire Phantom's Funeral)**

Pillars of red and purple flames erupted from the ground, heading towards Adrian. The wind mage raised both his hands and uttered a spell.

**_"Ripper's Torrent"_**

Twin torrents of wind shot out of his hands and sped towards Sarah, snuffing out the fire pillars in the process. Sarah didn't have time to react as the wind spell mad contact, causing a loud crash and a large dust cloud. The cloud quickly receded and revealed that Sarah was nowhere to be found. Before Adrian could figure out where the phantom slayer went, Garrett appeared before him with a raised hand.

**_"Chain Lightning"_**

A stream of electricity flew from Hawke's hand towards Adrian. At such close range, Adrian couldn't dodge, so he stood there and took the spell. Lightning coursed throughout his body, but Adrian's strength was at the point where he could take the shock with only moderate pain. When the lightning died down, Adrian's body was smoking and his muscles clenched for a few seconds before relaxing. He glared at Garrett before speaking through clenched teeth.

"You're gonna pay for that."

He raised his hand to cast his next spell.

**_"Ripper's—"_**

Adrian was interrupted as what appeared to be a hand of fire rise from the floor and reach for his head. The wind mage leapt back and avoided the flaming hand. Adrian saw s column of fire seemingly phase from the floor. The fire column started to take the shape of a person before it appeared to solidify. The flames died down to reveal Sarah; the phantom slayer turned her body into fire before phasing through the floor to avoid Adrian's previous attack. Adrian frowned at the girl before scoffing.

"Tch, that's a new trick; you didn't use that in our last fight." Adrian observed.

"Heh, it's called ecto-fire, a special fire that can become intangible; transforming into ecto-elements is a phantom's specialty." Sarah explained with a smirk.

Garrett walked next to the redhead. Looking at Adrian, Garrett saw that, while Adrian looked a little worse for wear, he wasn't showing signs of exhaustion.

"This guy doesn't even look winded." he observed.

"Yeah, he's a tough one that's for sure; we battled for almost three hours before he decided to play dirty. Back when he was part of Sabertooth, he was known as the perpetual storm for his high endurance and pain tolerance. There's a good chance that we'll tire out before he does." the fire mage frowned at her conclusion; she still wasn't at full strength and Garrett was strong, but he wasn't at Adrian's level. The two were drawn back to Adrian when the man started to chuckle.

"Hehehe, it looks like you two figured out that you'll run out of steam before I do; you can launch all the spells you want, I can take it and you'll only exhaust yourselves. But I think I should end this right now."

Adrian crossed his arms in front of his face. Wind started to whirl around him as a silver magic seal appeared under his feet. He looked up at Garrett and Sarah and smirked.

**_"Ripper's Storm"_**

With a swing of his arms, Adrian released a giant torrent of wind in all directions. The raging winds knocked down almost all the occupants in the foyer, with the exception of Striker and Ishi. The two used this as an opportunity to beat their opponents.

* * *

><p>Ishi smirked as he saw Carver hit a wall hard. The kid was tough, he'll give him that; the young Hawke was able to keep Ishi on his toes and was quick enough to dodge the brute's earth spells. Ishi even sported some shallow gashes from Carver's sword. But now it was time to end this. Ishi raised his hammer before slamming it on the ground.<p>

**_"Gaia's Tomb"_**

Carver suddenly felt the wall he was against start to move. Four holes appeared in the wall and swallowed Carver's hands and feet. The young templar tried to free himself, but the stone wall was too strong to break. Ishi laughed as he saw Carver struggle to free himself.

"It's no use kid; unless you can use magic, you won't be getting out anytime soon." Ishi then raised his hand, "And now…" Ishi clenched his fist.

"AAAAHHHH!"

Caver screamed as his hands and feet were being squeezed by the wall; it was a slow process, but carver knew that in a about a minute or two, bones would start breaking. If he didn't free himself soon, he'll be short four limbs.

* * *

><p>Isabela quickly got to her feet and jumped out of the way as Striker slashed at her. The pirate was being careful as she fought the poison mage; Striker's claws would be enhanced with different poison spells that Isabela had a hard time avoiding. From poison that stops a person's motor skills, to a poison that raises a person's body heat to dangerous levels, to poison that causes instant death; Isabela was lucky that Striker liked to brag about his poisons and what they could do; made them easier to avoid, but not by much. Isabela breathed heavily as she felt her body slow down; she was barely knicked by Striker's claws when he used a poison that acted as a muscle relaxant. The small dose of poison will wear off, but until then, Isabela is one step away from a ragdoll. Striker smirked as he saw how the pirate used all her strength not to crumple to the ground.<p>

"I guess playtime is over now," his claws started to glow a sickly yellow, "Such a shame to kill a beauty like you." Striker smirked as a drop of poison dropped from his claws. The drop hit the ground and ate through the stone floor. This poison was acidic.

Isabela just glared at the man as she raised her daggers with a bit of effort. She really needed help here.

* * *

><p>The fighting between Adrian's thugs and Garrett's friends, plus Kara, quickly picked back up. The fight was starting to favor Adrian's crew as they started to overwhelm their opponents with numbers. If this keeps up, then Adrian's underlings will win.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Right After Adrian's Spell…<em>

Garrett and Sarah picked themselves up after Adrian's spell. What they saw though surprised them; a dome of raging wind surrounded them. It would seem that the spell Adrian unleashed trapped them after knocking everyone down. Garrett and Sarah covered their eyes as they were assaulted by roaring winds from all directions. They couldn't see outside the dome, but they heard Adrian's voice, a bit distorted, from the outside.

"Like your cage? Even if you were able to stand against the wind, you'll only be ripped to shreds if you try to pass through the wind dome." the two mages could hear the mocking voice of the wind mage as they tried not to get knocked over by the wind. Sarah just had about enough of this.

"That's it! I'll burn you to a crisp!" Sarah ignited her whole body in flames, planning to phase through the floor. But, before she could move, her flames suddenly died.

"What the hell?! What's going on?!" the phantom slayer asked in distress as she couldn't even summon a tiny spark. Adrian only chuckled at this.

"Heh, the wind of my Ripper's Storm is traveling at such high speeds that it's creating a vacuum that's sucking up all the air within the dome. And you should know that fire needs air to thrive… and on that matter, so do you."

Just as Adrian spoke these words, Garrett and Sarah lost their breaths as the vacuum started to suck the air out of their bodies. They couldn't even gasp as they fell to their knees; in a few moments, the air will be completely gone and Adrian will win. Outside the dome, Adrian looked in satisfaction as he saw Garrett's and Sarah's silhouettes drop to their knees. He then locked around and saw that Garrett's comrades were on their last legs.

"Well Hawke, it looks like your 'flock' is about to fall and there's nothing you can do about it." so satisfied with his assured win that he was thinking about just leaving right now—

_Boom!_

An explosion took out an entire wall of the foyer, knocking down most of Adrian's thugs down. The resulting shockwave was strong enough to disperse the wind dome that trapped Garrett and Sarah; the two took a deep breath as they were freed from their vacuum prison. Every one stopped fighting as they turned to look at the gaping hole that replaced the foyer wall. Adrian directed his glare at the cause of the explosion.

Standing on the rubble of the wall were four figures. Adrian's gaze was drawn to the figure in the center, more specifically, what was on their shoulder.

A red mark that resembled a bird-like image

He knew that mark

The figure in the center just grinned.

"So, are we late to the party?"

Adrian scowled at the figures; he knew who they were.

"Fairy Tail."

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>And here's chapter three. I hope you like it. I also hope you like Sarah and the magic she uses. Fairy Tail also makes an appearance. I also hope someone answers my request at the beginning of the chapter. Also, I thought I could list my stories, on site and in development, that take place in my overarching storyline. Here they are:<strong>

_Dissidia (Multi crossover)_

_Call to Battle Series (Multi crossover)_

_One Piece: Shippuden (One Piece)_

_Dragon Age: Mage Chronicles (Dragon AgeXFairy Tail Crossover)_

_Seven Flames of the Night Sky (Katekyo Hitman RebornXBleachXDGM)_

_Fair Weathers' Odd Jobs (NarutoXFinal Fantasy VII Crossover)_

_Grimoire of Fables (Original Story)_

_Mass Effect: New Dawn (Mass Effect)_

_Kingdom Hearts: Another Side (Kingdom Hearts)_

_Kingdom Hearts: Ultimate Alliance (Multi Crossover, Final Arc)_

**Hope you look forward to all these stories. Read and review. Mastergamer out.**


End file.
